To Be or Not to Be
by KiraraGoesMeow
Summary: Road decides to test out Lero's new "trick" on Lenalee. What will happen when things don't go according to plan though, and each wake up the next day having taken eachother's places? D.Gray-Man takes a "Freaky Friday" theme.
1. How it Started

How it Started

Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, and Miranda Lotto trudged through the murky forest. It was almost noon, which meant that the earthquakes that had been happening there would be starting soon. These earthquakes came at the same time every day leading them to believe innocence may be the cause.

They had been following the wreckage of trees; the further you went the more trees that would be on the ground. The exorcists were hoping that the source would be found where the most destruction lie.

The three exorcists panted in the hot heat of the day. They had been hiking for nearly four hours, not to mention they were clothed in black.

"Maybe we should take a break." Allen suggested.

Miranda shook her head. "We should probably keep moving, it's almost noon."

"That's right." Lenalee started, "And we're almost there anyways."

After a few more minutes of trudging through the wreckage of what once was a vast forest, the young exorcists came across their familiar, yet unwelcoming, foes.

The Akuma.

And even worse, a Noah.

Road Kamelot smirked from the top of her flying, pumpkin-head umbrella.

"Do I smell a rat?" The small, gray-skinned, girl said in her sweet, unfitting voice.

Road had only brought mere level one Akuma with her, aside from Lero. Little did the three exorcists know that the upcoming battle would leave a greater impact on them than any previous enemy they'd slain.

Miranda tensed at the sight of the small Noah. She hadn't seen Road since she found out that she was an accommodator, and truth be told, Miranda had hoped to never see her again.

"R-road, what are you doing here?" Miranda asked cautiously.

Content in having scared the girl, Road replied, "The Innocence, what else?"

Immediately the exorcists activated their innocence. It didn't take long for Allen and Lenalee to strike down the Akuma considering they were only level ones.

The confidences of the exorcists were boosted, but things were going to the Noah's plan.

Only a few of the Akuma remained. Lenalee yelled to Allen, "Finish the rest of them off! I'll take care of Road!"

He nodded in reply while Road just smirked. She hadn't expected this to work out so great. Everything was going her way, even more than she had expected.

Lenalee's boots made her fast, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Road was already testing Lero's new "trick" on the dark haired exorcist.

Road's growing grin was the last thing that Lenalee remembered before the flames engulfed her body.

A/N: Well hello there! This is the first time I've written a D. Gray-Man fic, so please forgive me for any mistakes! Thank you for giving this story a chance! Also, please forgive me for any mistakes with the characters as a whole. I haven't finished the series, so please point out anything that is inaccurate or just OOC. I know that I probably shouldn't be writing for this when I haven't finished the series, but I've gotten to a point where this idea has been haunting me so much that I couldn't work on anything else until I started it. I'll warn you now that I've never been one to write long chapters, so expect short snippets if you continue reading! Like I said, thanks for reading, and please point out mistakes on the series, grammar, spelling… any mistakes really. =)  
(Sorry for the long A/N today. There was just some things I wanted people to know hehe ^^')


	2. Switched

Switched

Road woke up from a deep sleep. Light was pouring through her bedroom windows. She opened her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light.

Then Road thought for a moment. Her room didn't have windows. In fact, she didn't remember her finishing the battle against Allen and his friends yesterday much less coming home. What was going on?

She stood up to look around the room, which obviously wasn't hers, but when she got up, a great pain in her feet forced her to sit back down. Road pulled her feet onto the bed. Her legs and feet were burned horribly. This confused Road even more. She didn't remember receiving any wounds and even if she did they would've regenerated. Road wasn't used to dealing with pain.

Eventually, Road managed to force herself to her feet. She sat again in front of a small vanity. Road gazed into the mirror but didn't see herself. She wasn't even near to being herself.

Road had become the girl exorcist she had nearly burned to death.

Road stared awestricken at her new appearance in the mirror. She ran her fingers over her face, tossed her long, dark, hair, and looked at the rose-cross embedded on her shirt. There was no way she could be an _exorcist_. The very thought of it disgusted her. Exorcists had always been Road's little playthings; she had never intended on becoming one.

Road, or the new Lenalee, continued to stare at her appearance in the mirror, thinking of what could've possibly caused this.

Lero. Lero's new technique! Well, the technique wasn't exactly _new_, but it was the first time they had used it. Lero's technique was one that could burn and destroy innocence along with its accommodator. It was defective towards humans though, including super-humans, so the Noah had made sure to be cautious while using it. They thought that they had worked out all the kinks though… what could've possibly gone wrong?

The new Road heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called. What could be the harm? It was probably one of the girl exorcist's friends.

For some reason Road was surprised to see Allen Walker walk in. She sprang up from her seat and hugged him only to be reminded of the burns on her feet and sat back down.

The exorcist laughed a bit at the hug. "It's great to see you too, Lenalee." Road looked up to him from her seat. "Are your feet getting any better?"

Road knew better than to give herself away. She would masquerade as Lenalee; after all she did have the perfect disguise. The only problem was that she didn't know how the girl-exorcist acted, not one little bit.

"Oh, they're feeling a little bit better," Road said, "But it's still sort of hard to walk."

Allen's face showed his concern. "Road must've burned you pretty bad." Of course she did, it was supposed to be even worse. "I'm glad the earthquake came when it did, otherwise it may have been worse."

Road thought quickly. She had no idea what happened after Lenalee had been burned. "Can you remind me what happened? I can't seem to remember anything after I was injured."

"That's right, you fainted didn't you?" Allen looked up at Lenalee, or Road, not having realized anything strange about her. "The flames were almost up past your legs when the earthquake hit causing the umbrella to aim in different directions. I think he may have even hit Road. Something must've gone wrong though, because Road retreated right after that and we carried you home. Miranda's Innocence kept you from feeling any of your wounds the whole way back, so I wanted to check on you today and see how bad they were."

"Did you retrieve the Innocence?" Road asked, wanting to know if her real form had failed or not.

Allen took this as Lenalee not caring about what happened to herself but just making sure they had completed their task. "Yes we did. Miranda gave it to Hevlaska last night."

Road was disappointed. If she had _actually _been there, and conscious, she would've beat the exorcists to it.

Before she had time to ask any more questions a person dressed in white charged through the open door of her room running so fast, he nearly knocked Allen down before grabbing the young exorcist by his shirt and shaking him back and forth like a maniac, obviously out of anger.

"What are you doing in my dear sister Lenalee's bedroom so _early _in the morning like this? You weren't planning on doing anything to her, were you? If you laid a finger on her you'll pay with your life!" The man threatened, speaking very quickly. He then turned his attention to Road, tears starting to bottle up in his eyes. "Lenalee, why would a _boy _be in your bedroom?"

Road didn't know what to say. This _lunatic _was her brother? "Allen was just checking on me, _Brother_. Nothing to get worked up over."

"Exactly." Allen replied, prying Komui's hands off of him.

"B-but you were… and she was…" Komui murmured, tears obviously about to spill out of his eyes.

Road decided to try and take Komui's mind off of that subject. She stuck out her foot. "Brother, is there anything that we can use to treat these?"

Komui's face became serious. "I'll go ask the head nurse if they have anything for burns."

Road smiled. "Thanks Brother!" She was really stretching this 'brother' thing.

As soon as Komui was out of the room, Road started to laugh. She hadn't realized that there were families as weird as hers.

Allen soon joined in with her laughter. "Has your brother always been like this?"

A/N: Again, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, positive or negative! I'm just glad that anyone who's reading this has stuck around for the second chapter! I love hearing your opinions on my stories, and I especially like constructive criticism considering I started writing fan fiction so I could improve my writing without putting original ideas on the internet. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
